Acting Silly
by Sarah Morbid Grim Olson
Summary: A human pysic gains the Volturis attention. Will Silly fall for Marcus or will Marcus fall for Silly?
1. Not Right

Acting Silly

**I SOO do not own Twilight even though I wish I did it is not mine.**

**Whaaaaa!!!!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy! Huzah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Warning Rated T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter 1: Not Right**

"Come on Silly it will be fun." Mom said as she pulled a thin shred of her long brown hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes peered at me from the front seat of our blue Dodge Ram pickup truck.

"We already paid for the tour." My dad said as he looked at me through the rearview mirror. From the back I could only see his short black hair and pale hands on the steering wheel. I looked from my Dad to my Mom who was still looking at me. Her tan skin glowed as the sun hit it.

"Fine." I said giving up this tour still made me feel uneasy. Something bad was gong to happen, and I could feel it in my bones.

Slowly I could feel myself drift into sleep. Suddenly I was surrounded by a stone hallway that seemed to belong to a castle. I followed a beautiful that wore clothes showing her natural beauty, violet eyes, and extremely pale skin, led us to a room with double doors. The door swung open and angelic beings lunged from the room and at us. Several other people got the necks torn off and the beings gnawed on their necks. A white haired man with, extremely pale skin, and red eyes, grabbed my mother by the neck, tilted her head and bit down on her neck. He red eyes peered at me as he sucked the blood from my mothers jugular. A black haired man whose hair went a little lower than his shoulders, with red eyes and extremely pale skin, asked my father for permission to bite his neck, but before my father could answer the man's teeth sunk down into my father's neck. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder that turned my around to face my attacker. He had a beautiful face (like all the others), red bleak eyes, with a blank face from the movement of his mouth produced a small voice that was dead 'Silly! Silly!' he called, but he didn't bite me. The three being that I saw looked alike as if they were brothers.

My eyes snapped open. "Mamma!" I yelled as I sat up.

"What is it?" My mother chided.

"I had a dream that you and dad died." I stated between heavy breathing. I couldn't stop myself from cry. It was such a horrible dream but so realistic and vivid. Blood every where and something told me it was more than a dream and that was the worst part. I couldn't help this feeling that it was going to happen. This trip to Europe was a bad idea I should have stayed with Grandma and Grandpa.

"Shhh, Baby." My mother coed trying to calm me. I sobbed and Mamma turned around in the front seat reached back and gave me a hug. "You father is checking into the hotel in Volterra."

My stomach ached that exclusive tour was bad and terror slivered all the way into my soul. The tour was tomorrow. Why did I have to go, why did we have to go? _Masks_ my thoughts jumped. _Façade _a feeling flowed and I knew that some how it was true. _It's a masquerade this whole city is a mask, façade, masquerade._ _Secrets so many secrets._ Red eyes burst into my mind. _This city is protected by something dark and unseen. It wasn't sinister, but not all good either._ A chill went down my spine where did these thoughts come from? Not even I know they just flowed through.

We loaded our things into our hotel room after dad got back.

I laid on my bed and with every fiber of my being I knew something bad was going to happen. _Façade, masquerade, secrets, unseen, dark,_ and _sinister _played over and over again in my head. Something sister was going happen and I couldn't avoid it. It wanted me.

Soon my mother and father snored resting peacefully on their bed. I could swear that we were being watched, secret movements outside, secret eyes, _red_ eyes, and crimson poisoned teeth that were barred together from hunger. I would have hid under my blanket but not even its thin shield could protect me.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**What do you think???**


	2. The Tour

Acting Silly

Have fun and please Review!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: The Tour

Our guide came through one of the many doors. She had extremely pale skin, long mahogany hair, and violet eyes. She wore clothes that showed off her figure! No, it's going to happen! The woman led us down thousands of corridors telling us useless facts about the castle.

Then we started down a familiar hallway that I've seen before. Then we came to a pair of double doors! My stomach twisted into knots and did flips until I thought I was going to hurl. My senses were going haywire. I already agreed to my parents that I was going which meant there was no turning back.

"Mamma, I dropped my locket." I said.

"That's funny I didn't even notice that you hade been wearing it." My mother stated. As I began to pull my mother and father around the corner to look for my locket the doors swung open.

I was already around the corner when I herd screams and shouting, I turned around. I already knew that they were going to die, but I did not wish to watch again. I herd bodies hit the floor. Then all of a sudden there was a hand on my shoulder that spun me around to face my attacker. There he was. An emotionless, handsome, black haired, white skinned being looking at me. For some reason he didn't bite. When I looked at him the letter M filled my mind. The white haired being and the other black haired being walked up behind him.

"Hurry up and kill her." The white haired being said.

"I have never felt such a strong bond between a child and her parents." Said the emotionless one. I looked at the white haired one in fear and as I looked at him my mind filled with the letter C.

"Let me see." The other black haired one demanded as he touched my face. Suddenly I could feel him invading my mind searching. Get out! I pushed him out of my mind. "That is strange." He said. "She shoved me out of her mind and now there is some sort of shield that I cannot penetrate.

"Is that even possible?" The white haired one asked.

"Apparently so." The emotionless one said.

"Her name is Silly Grim, she is ten years old and she foresaw what was going to happen here." The other black haired one explained as he removed his hand from my face. "She could be of some use to us."

"But she is just a child." The white haired one stated as if it was a bad idea to have a child with them.

"We could wait to see if her powers get any better." The other black haired one stated. "We can kill her or turn her into one of us later."

"What do you think, Marcus." The white haired one said to the emotionless one.

"It is Aro's decision not mine." He dodged not answering the question.

"Yes, but she is your meal." Aro suggested.

Please just kill me. I want my mother and my father. I could feel my eyes beg for my execution, but an emotion passed over Marcus' eyes that said he wouldn't do it. Why not? Why not! Just because I was to young? I want to die!

"Let her live." Marcus stated.

They moved away and a crowd of vampires followed. Aro spoke to one, a girl who was about fifteen, she had red eyes, extremely pale skin, and short brown hair. I looked at my mother's and father's lifeless bodies and tears filled my eyes as I dropped to the floor beside them. I couldn't stop a sob from escaping as I cradled their lifeless bodies in my arms. Their eyes were still open and I will never forget their emotionless stares. I shall never forget the day that Marcus let me live.

"I'm Jane." The red eyed girl said. "I need to show you to your room."

I shut my mother's and father's eyes and kissed them on the forehead. Just then I noticed movement by one of the doors and found Marcus leaving the room. Why me? Why was I bound to suffer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Years Later

Acting Silly

**Oh me gosh I finally done!!!!!**

**Unh uh unh uh uh!!!!!!!!! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Years Later

I looked at my face in the mirror my skin was as tan as ever, my blue eyes lonely, and black hair flowed in curls down my face. Six years I have been here, six cursed years. My birthday is coming up but there was nothing about it to celebrate. Just a little closer to death was all it ever stood for since I have been here. I'll be sixteen. It was a pretty mirror, shame it wasn't on sale.

I noticed a boy looking at me. He had a boyish cuteness to him. He came over. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He was about my age.

"I don't think I have ever seen a girl so beautiful." He said in Italian.

"Ah, but have you seen every girl?" I asked as I smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"No, I suppose I haven't, but I must say you are stunning." He said and I giggled.

I looked at my watch. Oh, no! "I… I have to go." I said as I walked away.

"Wait what is your name?" He asked.

"Silly." I said as I walked away.

I hope they didn't see. I walked into the castle. I followed the corridor to my room.

There was a knock on my door.

"Yes!" I called.

Heidi (the guide) opened the door. "Just checking."

"Why do you even check I'm sure that you can hear my heart beat on the other side of that wall. I'm the only one who has a heart beat in this entire castle." I said harshly.

"I'm just doing as I'm told, Silly." Heidi said.

"Just leave me alone." I demanded as I flung myself onto my bed.

An hour later there was a knock on my door. Then Marcus came in.

"Is the something you need, Master?" I asked.

"Just wondering how your day went?" He said.

"Fine."

I'll probably never see that boy again, the few humans that I do come in contact with seem to go missing. He was sweet and we had flirted a little. I sighed it's not fair but Marcus could probably sense our small bond.

"Are you mad at me?" Marcus asked. The first time in six years and he asks me this question now, the one that came so close to that day and that tour. I tried to hide the pain, but he was observant he probably saw the slightest emotion, considering he was a vampire. Normally he didn't talk or really care. Why did it matter all of a sudden?

"No offense, Master, but why does it matter?" I asked.

He did not answer He doesn't even know the answer. Suddenly I was surrounded by snow. It was snowing in Volterra. I was outside of Volterra. The sun was out but it was still snowing. Suddenly Marcus was there sparkling and his lips were twisted up as if he was smiling. _Tomorrow_ it whispered. The I was back in my bleak room. I shrieked happily and Marcus burst through the door. Why was he so worried I was expendable?

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"It's going to know!" I shrieked happily as I bounced on the bed. "It's going to snow tomorrow!" I glanced at Marcus to see him watching my with envy. Then he left my room. I wonder what makes Marcus smile?

Soon I was asleep.


	4. Snow

Snow

I was far from city and the snow made a gentle bedding beneath my feet. Tiny snow flakes landed on my nose and eye lashes. The snow glowed from the sun the was begining to rise. I ran acrossed the the snow and jumped at an angle that would let me slide and that's exactly what happened. As I skid across the ground a shriek of happiness escaped from my mouth. Suddenly I was three feet off the ground. I screamed with horror as I realized that some one really strong had grabbed the collar of my coat.

"Hey, put me down." I said with a sirouse tone in my voice.

"I just thought that you would like to slide around on this." A familiar voice that I knew all to well stated. Suddenly I was sitting on one of those sledding disks. I looked and saw the only other person that voice could belong to, Marcus.

"Hey, thanks!" I said as smiled.

I gripped the sided of and examined it. It was a big purple disk that had enough room for me and one other person. Suddenly the disk began to move, I looked back to see Marcus pushing the big purple disk. _What the hell is he doing! _Suddenly I was gliding across the snow with marcus' arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand was gripping the disk. We weren't flying across the snow like I was afraid of, we glided across the snow going just fast enough, but he did push us hard enough for the ride to last a while. And all the while there was a smiled plastered across my face.

If we ever stopped he would get off the disk and push again. The truth was that I felt amazingly happy. We rode the disk for a while and on our last spin on the disk Marcus rested his head gently against my neck. For some reason his gentle useless breaths made my stomache flutter. I noticed that his arm tightened across my waist ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable. I hope he wasn't going to bite.

Suddenly there was no snow, then there was a woman who looked a lot like me ecept a vampire me with longer hair and red eyes. She was sparkling (literally) in a white dress that fit her curves, she was running in the green spring grass with Marcus chasing her. They were laughing, I had never seen him so happy. He tackled her to the ground and they shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly the snow was back.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked with his mouth close to my ear.

"Nothing." I lied not wanting to spoil the moment.

Suddenly Marcus' head jerked up and he inhaled deeply. _Other humans!_ Marcus jumped of the disk, flung me around his, and kicked the disk off like you would kick a skate board off. He suddenly and violently tore through the snow to the wall as we got closer to the wall near the castle he jumped off. Then things happened so fast that even I who was used to vampire speed could barely keep up with. He jumped up and the purple disk below smashed into a thousand pieces for it was plastic going against stone. He leapt into the city ran through a back way that lead to the castle and opened a black door, then he put me down, and almost as calm as he was before he smelt the other humans, he escorted me to my room.

"I'm sorry about the sled." Marcus stated as he looked a me with the slightest hint of guilt on his face.

"It's alright, it was fun while it lasted." I said as I smiled and walked into my room. I closed the door behind me.


	5. Secret Death

Secrets of Love

I walked into the Library. There was a sudden shift, it was Aro he was sitting in the corner, he seemed busy doing whatever it was that he had to do. But he looked up at me. Suddenly a flashing image popped into my mind, he beheaded the girl that was in my vision yesterday. Suddenly it was back to Aro who was now approaching me. Panic ran through veins and I could feel my heart beating so fast that I could barely think.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Aro raised a brow like, he wants to know why my heart was beating so fast. _Aro is a murder! Aro the most powerful vampire in the world is a murder and he is about to find out that I know? Ah, shit!_

"Yeah, I'm fine." I was able mumble. Suddenly another image flashed through my head. It was that girl that Marcus loved, she was telling Aro that her and Marcus wanted to leave. Aro didn't like I must be hanging with vampires to much because you could see the 'how dare you take my brother away from me' statement written across his face.

"You don't seem do good." Aro said as he began to reach for me. _No! No! He can't touch me!_

"Master I can assure you that I'm perfectly fine." I said out of breath. Suddenly another image flashed through my head, Marcus was holding himself like he was in pain, like he would fall appart if he didn't try to hold himself together. He body heaved with sobs but he was dead he didn't have any tears. Aro told him that he was sorry and he didn't know who killed _her._Then I was back to the real world. I collapsed to the ground and Aro caught me. A small piece of his skin touched mine it was so fast that I could not fight him out of my mind. Within second his hand was on my throat holding me up.

"So you know! You know every thing!" Aro said as air was cut from my lungs.

"You monster!" I yelled. Well i was sure that I yelled but it seemed more like a whisper.

"It seems like he loves you, Silly, but it's a shame I won't ever know for sure." Every thing happened so fast I couldn't think.

Aro bit my jugular and I could feel him suck my if out of me every thing seemed to fade, no but Marcus deserves the truth! Suddenly every thing seemed so far away it was like I was in my body but wasn't in my body. I could feel this sort of numbness washing over me. It was like I was standing over myself watching. I could hear my heart beating struggling to stay alive and I willed it to struggle harder. I could feel tear fall down my cheeks but I didn't know that I was crying. My heart beat again and again each time getting further off pattern until I knew it would be the last time that it beat. I could feel the world shutting off around me. Like a lamp that was slowly growing dimmer with each passing second.

Then something strange happened, my heart started again, but I couldn't see where I was I was darker than night. I closed my eyes and wished I could be found that's when I noticed fire running through my vein I wanted to scream but I knew that I shouldn't. Marcus, Marcus, the only thought that filled my mind was Marcus. I anted to scream out in pain, but deep down inside me I knew that I shouldn't. Marcus please find me! Marcus please.

Suddenly something touched my face I opened my eyes and there he was. Marcus, pain was in his eyes as he cradled me in his arms. But I knew he could see the pain in my eyes.

"Aro." I said straining to keep the pain from my voice, but I could see that it escaped through my eyes as the liquid fire ignited my body. "He has lied to you." I gasped.

"She don't talk." He said as he pressed me against his chest.

"Aro killed her." I gasped.

"Who?" Marcus asked as he looked into my eyes I knew that he found the answer. "Why?"

"You were going to leave," I paused letting myself take a break so that pain wouldn't escape me. "Aro was mad, I saw him rip her." I said as I remebered the gruesome immage. Tears escaped my eyes, it took them a while to leave my eye as if it was the last tears that I was going to cry. "Why does it burn?"

"Why does what burn?"

"My blood it burns."

"You're changing into one of us."

"Is that why it hurts so bad?"

"You are dying." Marcus said.

"Really?" I said though a hudge lump in my throat. "My heart stopped and Aro thought that I was dead. I think I gave him a run for his money." I said with a small pain filled laugh.

"Just shows how foolish he is."

"I'm really tired." I mumbled.

"It's okay you can sleep." Marcus with pain in his voice. I knew that it was driving him crazy to see me like this, but it was driving me crazy to see him like this. "I will be hear when you wake up. You will never be alone again."

"Thank you." I murmered as my eyes lids grew heavy.


End file.
